Conveyance of objects between successive rollers of a roller conveyor often is inadequate because the objects being conveyed tend to tilt or fall when confronting the void between successive rollers. This may result in blockages, stoppages or spilling. Conveyed objects are thus broken, scuffed, scratched and disrupted; planer objects may slip under a succeeding roller and jam the entire conveyor thereby necessitating time-consuming and costly delays to alleviate the back-up. Tilting, falling and blockages may also occur between successive conveyors, especially between a frictional conveyor and a transfer conveyor. Another common problem with conveyors is a tendency of the roller support rods to bend or droop under load, which further compounds the above problem.